


You take my breath away

by narcissistic_draym



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissistic_draym/pseuds/narcissistic_draym
Summary: Second Prince Joven Hernando Luna of Kingdom of Ashoria hates this quarterly Gala's of the Middle Worlds but a certain Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Tungsteyn makes him attend this ridiculous gatherings.





	You take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I recycled this from an old fic of mine and I did so many adjustments. Enjoy this piece of shit lol. Bye.

Getting  through alive  the second week of  January would not be nearly  so hard and impossible if everyone  would just leave him alone (even just for a minute - seriously) but unfortunately they  didn’t. It has been years so Joven has learned that the next best way to get through  it was to spend it thoroughly as accordingly as planned by the URC - Union of the Royal Council.  
  
Every  year (especially as Joven's role as the second prince in line for the throne of the Kingdom of Ashoria) he  is forced to attend this ridiculous gala in remembrance of the Battle of the Middle Worlds - as if  standing around in his elegant heavy winter robes (Joven doesn't understand why a Prince of Ashoria should wear many layers of ceromonial robes  for a ridiculous gala) and sipping champagne out of gold crystal flutes and nibbling at tiny and entirely unidentifiable luxurious finger-foods  are somehow beneficial to those who had lost their lives in that awful decade long war.  
  
Joven endures the hard stuff even he does not want to tolerate it  at all (or else he will bring home trouble and disappointment for his older brother Paco the Crown Prince of Ashoria) - socializing to the other royals and elite of the Middle Worlds because  at least it dampens the boring agony of listening to the endless rounds of speeches from the elders of the Union of the Royal Council, as well listening to mindless gossips makes it much easier  for him to resist and humbly deny when almost everyone inevitably tries to pressure him for ‘just a few words, Your Highness, please!’ because he is the second son of the King of Ashoria - one of the great warriors of the Battle of the Middle Worlds. Joven vaguely remembers how his once emotional speech in the past is  entirely worth the front page article that would show up in the Middle World Insider, detailing how the Second Prince of Ashoria was still so affected by the war (Joven doesn't get it - he was just a kid during that time he delivered that speech - mourning for a lost childhood and a distant relationship with his father the King of Ashoria - Antonio Luna) that  had to grow up without a father figure by his side and the burden of his responsibility as the Prince of Ashoria. Which until now of course he is still affected by it, and there had be something seriously wrong with him if he isn't - but thank the Heavens after that emotional speech of his adolescence days his father (the almighty merciless King of Ashoria) spoiled Joven nonetheless.  
  
Joven stops  by the dessert bar  for another blueberry cheesecake and  then he pushes his way through the crowded  ballroom and stumbles out quietly through the door  towards the balcony only to find it already occupied  by the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Tungsteyn of all people,  leaning against the railing, staring up at the night sky  with a glass of champagne dangling from one hand and a stem of blue rose  pinched neatly between the index and thumb fingers of his other.  
  
The Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Tungsteyn  looks over at Joven and his once peaceful expression  shutters.  
  
“Magandang gabi.”  Joven says quietly.  
  
Vicente Enriquez narrows his eyes and still politely greets the younger.  
  
“Joven, good evening. It is an inevitable moment that I have your company tonight.”  
  
“What  the are  you doing out  here? Bakit nasa labas ka?”  Joven demands.  
  
Vicente  looks at him  up and down. “I just needed  some air. Masyadong maingay ang kaganapan sa loob. ”  
  
Joven glances  pointedly at the  blue rose in his hand.  “Clearly.”  
  
“It is none of your business, Jovenito." Vicente   mutters.  
  
“It is my business! Pinagsundo tayong ikasal and you are still accepting those blue roses from your suitors!” 

Vicente  drains the  last small swallow  of champagne from his  glass and sets it on the  railing beside him.  
  
Joven realizes he really should stop hoping that the Vicente would see him as how he sees the older romantically. Joven thinks he  should turn around and return right back inside the castle but doing it would be like letting Vicente win in this meaningless argument.  
  
Vicente gently takes the gold crystal flute from Joven's right hand - knowing the younger has a low tolerance from alcoholic beverages.  
  
Joven glares at the older - Vicente is amused that the younger did not fight back at all. (Vicente appreciates the power in his hands that he can make little naive second prince Jovenito like a tamed puppy.)  
  
Joven takes a  spoonful from his plate of blueberry cheescake  and whispers, “Never would’ve suspected you of  being like this mean to me I guess I was too blind to think you are perfect even though you are not because  I liked you so much for years that I agreed without thinking twice after your father suggested the marriage proposal. Tanga at martir siguro nga ako. ”  
  
Eyeing  him, Vicente takes a  quick gulp of the champagne he stole earlier from the younger  and looks definitely at the evening sky. “Siguro nga masyado ka natuwa na gusto mo ako hindi kita masisisi kagusto-gusto naman ako.”  he says slowly, “I’ve finally found the one thing that you have got right - Hindi ako kaibig-ibig at perpekto katulad ng pinsan ko na si Goyo and you still have  time to cancel everything before our engagement at alam ko it will be announced next week at the Lunar Gala.”  
  
Vicente's  lip curls faintly  as he said it, his  expression edging toward  a smirk, and Joven wants to  hit his handsome smug face for hurting him again thrice this evening.  
  
Vicente  doesn't exactly  hate Joven, not  anymore (after all the younger Prince would soon to be his fiance) but  Vicente is still not fond of the younger Prince after all he is just one of those typical spoiled brat royalties. They had  been through three years of studying the course of Ancient History of the Middle Worlds together at the Academy le Heparia - the exclusive school for the royalties and  got along fairly well (Vicente still doesn't know that the younger prince do fancy him at those times - they were always together - study partners and roommates even.)  
  
Everything went into a downfall when he found out that Joven also like him (it is actually not that surprising fact either - Vicente is good friends with  Paco - Joven's older brother. The Crown Prince of Ashoria was drunk one night in a Gala and somehow whined how Vicente managed to got his baby brother's undying affection - Paco even threatened to castrate him if Vicente would take advantage of his stupid baby brother's body after all they are sharing a same dorm at the Academy) through  a careful combination of mutual avoidance (in Vicente's part) when they could manage it and awkward conversations when they needed (mostly again on Vicente's part.)  
  
But that  doesn't mean  that Joven isn't  still a wonderful source  for Vicente's happiness after all his Crown Prince duties are sometimes overwhelming.  That certainly hadn’t changed over the years.  
  
There  is something  about teasing, annoyong and fighting  with Joven that always heats his blood,  gets him riled up and breathless and makes  him feel wonderfully, terribly alive.  
  
Joven bravely  steps closer (but in Vicente's eyes he looks like a cute puppy wagging his tail). “Naniniwala ako na hindi magbabago ang desisyon ko na pakasalan ka at wala ka na magagawa at buhay ko ito at mas pinipili ko ang makakabuti para sa mga tao na pinagsisilbihan ko at sa ikakasaya ng Papa - I would still going to marry you sa ayaw o sa gusto mo.  So please kindly decline all those suitors you have! You are insulting me! Am I not enough? Hindi pa ba ako sapat Enteng! ”  
  
Vicente places  the gold crystal flute  on the railing before he  flicks it away over the edge - crashing down towards the pavement 5 floors below them.  
  
“And  I don’t  think that’s  any of your fucking  business - if I accept those blue roses. The engagement hasn't been made official at all so stop acting like I have been putting your name in shame with my non-existenting infidelity!”

Vicente  punctuates his  frustration with  a light shove to Joven’s  chest that sends the younger  stumbling back an unexpected step  and sparks his rising temper to something  dangerous - his control snaps. Vicente is already  worn out tenuously thin by the day by the endless blue roses he have received and even tonight at the gala.  
  
With  a low  growl, Vicente throws himself  at Joven, one fist lashing out but  he had really had quite a lot of liquor to drink,  and his fist flies past Joven's face, over his shoulder,  and Vicente's momentum carries him stumbling forward - trapping the younger Prince in his arms.    
  
Vicente  falls against  Joven , their chests  thudding together, knocking  Joven back against the railing  of the balcony, and his breath  whooshes out in a warm huff over  Joven's mouth just before Vicente smashes his  lips awkwardly to the younger. They both freeze,  Vicente with one arm thrust over Joven's shoulder,  Joven with one of his arms being trapped between their  chests, and their lips pressed together in the entirely accidental  kiss.  
  
Then  Joven's  body relaxes  a fraction and  he sighs against Vicente's  mouth, and the tip of Vicente's  tongue traces along Joven's bottom lip.  
  
Joven moves away,  staring at Vicente.  
  
Vicente  just licks  his mouth, and  now he stares at Joven  with his eyes big and  dark, (and Joven thinks, ‘anong nangyayari  - bakit pero hindi tangina hinintay ko ng ilang taon para mangyari ito’)  and Joven leans back in.  
  
This  time, the  kiss is intentional.    
  
Joven  touches  his lips  to Vicente's hesitantly,  and again Vicente's mouth  moves, warm and slow and deliberate  against his own. One of his arms slides  around Joven's waist, and Joven loops his left arm  around Vicente's nape. Joven opens his mouth and Vicente  curls his tongue inside, and then they were kissing, properly  kissing deeply, with lips and teeth and tongues and groping, clutching  hands.  
  
Vicente groans  and presses his  thigh between Joven's  legs. Joven's plate of blueberry cheesecake  shatters as it hits the ground, and Joven  does not even care because he now had both hands  free for caressing Vicente's neck in his hands.  
  
It  is absolutely  insane, because  this is Bicente Enriquez - Crown Prince of Tungsteyn and  they aren't even like engaged yet officially - they still have a long way to go because there would be courting traditions that must be followed,  but here they are on a balcony where anyone could just walk out and see them, kissing each other breathless, and Joven likes it so  much that he pulls away and blurts out, "May ibig sabihin ba lahat ito?” And Vicente hisses, “Yes, gusto kita even longer than you've liked me.” before  darting back in and nipping at Joven's lower lip.  
  
Vicente  holds Joven  close against  him and twists  in placing the younger on his arms and  then the world whirls and rushes and they  are now standing in Vicente's bedroom.  
  
Vicente removes the layers of robes,  still trying to kiss Joven while fumbling the younger out of  his clothing.  
  
“Enteng, we can't do this - we are in public please.” Joven pulls away.  
  
“We aren't anymore tanga - I teleported us here in my room in the West Wing.” Vicente nudges the younger and Joven opens his eyes - trying to catch his breath.  
  
“You have used your gift when you are with me! Are you insane  you might die!” Joven buries his head in Vicente's neck.  
  
Vicente steps back away from Joven's hold - confusing the latter.  
  
Vicente slowly removes his robes in front of Krist while never removing his eyes from the younger.  
  
Vicente's  body is just  as angular as his face,  all harsh planes and sharp  angles and hard muscles, and  Joven touches everything he could reach,  hipbones and collar bones, his ribs and shoulder  blades and vertebrae, every inch of him covered in  unbelievably smooth skin - Joven thinks it is too surreal.  
  
And Vicente touches  him back, his long  fingers stays to span longer on  Joven's skin as they can with each  stroke.  
  
They  kiss and  kiss until Vicente  wraps a hand around  Joven's and tugs, and  Vicente hauls him over to  the bed and Joven flops back  onto it, bringing Vicente down  on top of him.  
  
Joven wiggles  scooting up in the  mattress and dragging  Vicente along with him,  and then he pushes his hips up,  rubbing his hard on over Vicente's,  and the older's breath hitches.  
  
Vicente works a  hand between them,  down between Joven's  legs and back between  his thighs, and drags the  pad of his finger over Joven's  hole. It takes Joven a moment to  recognize the gesture for the question  it is, and he answers by spreading his legs  a little more and arching against Vicente's hand.  
  
Vicente  presses forward,  his fingertip pushing  slowly in, and Krist clenches  his bottom around it as Vicente curls it  inside him. God, it just isn't enough.  
  
“More. Enteng more.”  Joven gasps.  
  
“Not yet - hindi pwede Joven kailangan natin mag-antay pagkatapos pa ng kasal. Papatayin ako ng Kuya Paco mo lalo na ng Papa mo at ng Royal Council kapag pingapatuloy pa natin ito.”  
  
Vicente  isn't slow  or tender about  it. He dips his fingers  in the jar of lube and jams  two of them into Joven at once.  It burns but god it feels so good.    
  
Joven whines  deep in his throat  and clutches at Vicente as  those fingers twists deeper  inside him, and he pushes his  hips up.  
  
Heaven,  it is good,  it is so good,  until Joven looks up  and sees Vicente's face - a  thin mouth curls up into a small  satisfied smile, Vicente's unnervingly  dark eyes watching him.  
  
It  feels good, but  Joven thinks he feels completely  even better if he didn’t have to  see Vicente staring at him like that so lovingly.  
  
“Huwag mo ako titigan ng ganyan.” Joven pants.  
  
“Naiisip ko na baka iniibig mo rin ako katulad ng pagirog ko sa iyo.” He  feels Vicente go still above him, and the fact that Joven might just  has ruined his chances of getting intimate tonight with the Crown Prince he liked for years slowly  seeps into his confused-state brain.  
  
He  opens  his mouth  to say something,  anything, to make Vicente move,  but he shuts his mouth again when Vicente leans down  and puts his face very close to Joven’s.  
  
“Huwag ka magpangap na ikaw ay isang bulag”  Vicente whispers at him. “Huwag. Kahit anong mangyari sa atin ngayon gabi, simula ngayon huwag ka magpangap sa akin.”  His fingers tightens around Joven's arms. "You are not getting married to a nameless, faceless Prince. Ipapakasal ikaw sa akin.  And if you don’t want to believe that I have liked you first before you did liked me then you need to tell me right away so I  can leave.” Vicente glares down at Joven , and Joven swallows.  
  
“Stay.”  Joven says.  It comes out  barely louder than  a whisper. “Stay, I am sorry for doubting you - it just you used to despised me so much after you found out I liked you.”  Joven says again louder. “Stay with me. Please.” Joven opens his legs a little more. “I want you to be with me.”  
  
Vicente  studies him  for a long moment,  eyes burning, a small smile in his swollen lips. .  
  
“You’re a spoiled brat,  you know.”  
  
“Alam ko.”  Joven says,  pressing up against  Vicente's, desperate for  some friction.  
  
“Alam mo na hindi ito maari. Alam mo na hindi ito pwede Joven. Kailangan muna kita suyuin at pakasalan.”  
  
“And  I hate  you.” Joven  whines.  
  
Vicente wraps  his hand around Joven's and  squeezes.

“Alam ko pero kapag nalaman ito ng Kuya Paco at ng Papa mo - I would  be dead”

“I hate you and please make  love to me?” Joven whispers again  again as his eyes rolls back in  his head and he rocks his hips up,  trying to get closer

“And  I hate  you, too.  Hindi pwede. Can you wait please? Papakasalan naman kita Joven anim na buwan makalipas. Makakapaghintay ka. Makakapaghintay tayo. ”

“Enteng, please.”

“It is still a no, darling. This is the least I could do.”

It  hurts when  Vicente pushes his fingers inside  him, and he didn’t pause to ask  whether Joven is all right before he  pulls out and thrust it in again.

Joven  whimpers low and  clutches at Vicente, his  fingers digging into Vicente’s  back.

The  pain turns  into pleasure  a little more until  it blossoms into something unexplainable that it burns every bit of Joven's being.

Joven  arches his  back and cries  out as Vicente leans closer  and marks him at his neck.

Joven can feel the tension  coiling inside him, tighter  and tighter with each thrust.  

He  digs  his heels  into the mattress and  pushes up, meeting each  stroke halfway, fucking him  back and forcing Vicente’s fingers harder and deeper  inside him with each thrust.

Vicente  moans, a  soft and deep  sound that Joven feels vibrate  through him, his breath hot against Joven's face,  his hand squeezing hard around Joven's, and then Joven  feels every nerve in his body pull tense for a few long  and blissful seconds, and then releases - it steals away his breath.  

 Joven  tries to  press himself  impossibly closer  to Vicente. Joven resists  as Vicente disentangles himself  a few minutes later. Vicente just  rolls over and drags the blankets over  Joven. Joven watches sleepily as Vicente walks around  his bedroom, gathering up their clothes from where they  had thrown them.

Joven's  eyes are  so heavy, his  head is still spinning  from everything and from  the fact that he just did that with Vicente Enriquez.

Joven  lets his  eyes betray him,  and he falls asleep to the quiet soft whisper  of cloth over his skin cleaning him, a hand slowly pulling him  on a fresh pair of silk trousers.

 

* * *

 

Joven  wakes up alone.  For a long moment  he stares blankly at  the stretch of empty black sheets  beside him but there’s only silence,  and then he remembers.

Joven reaches out, picks  up the glass of water and  throws it at the wall.

Joven  rolls over,  closer to Vicente’s side  of the bed, his palm sliding  over the cool silk, his nose brushing Vicente’s  pillow. He inhales, and it smells like him, like  the roses and the faintly spicy scent of wood and  the faintest trace of champagne and something warmer that  Joven’s never quite been able to put his finger on in all  the years they’ve been together as roommates.

Joven lets  his eyes slide close  and pretends that his  world has not just fallen  apart, shattered like the shards  of glass now sparkling between the  plies of the black carpet.

“Maganda umaga Joven - I think it is way too early to be a spoiled brat?” Vicente says  his voice all low and rough with sleep.

“Akala ko iniwan mo ako.” Joven whispers back.

Vicente smiles down at  him and crouches down to then  kiss him, slow and deep, his  hand still moving on to hold Joven's hands.  

Joven slides  his arms around Vicente and  feeling his skin so warm and  soft - which means all of these are real. He  holds Vicente close, feels Vicente’s heart  pounding behind his ribs, and Joven lets his  eyes drift shut as Vicente kisses him and kisses  him, like he could just keep on doing it forever and  never get tired of it.

Inhale.

Exhale.

A loud knock disrupts their moment together.

“Your highness, I must inform you that Crown Prince Paco Roman Luna of Ashoria is demanding you to return his brother Prince Joven Hernadez Luna of Ashoria as soon as possible or else your engagement will be terminated. That's all have a good morning. Oh before I forgot everyone is waiting for you at the Union of the Royal Council to explain your actions about consummation outside marriage.”

Vicente  laughs, “I  could get used  to waking up like this except facing the wrath of your brother and the Union of the Royal Council - baka mapatay pa ako ng Papa mo - yet it is worth it that I don't need to hide my feeling for you any longer. You ain't not just the spoiled brat among us - I bargained my father to arranged a marriage proposal with you or else I won't inherit the crown.”

And  a smile  spreads over  Joven's face and  Vicente kisses him then,  and Joven knows that whatever  else this day might bring, it  will be alright because tomorrow  he’ll be right back here with Vicente  in his arms.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Joven catches his breath as he pulls  away - it was a long run but definitely worth it.

  



End file.
